Competitive Battling
Starting from Yo-kai Watch 2, the player is able to go online and competitively battle. It can be unlocked after doing the Key Request that teaches the player all about it. For the rules, the player can only have up to 2 S-rank Yo-kai and/or 2 A-rank Yo-kai, which will all be at Level 60. In the 2.0 update on the Japanese version, the player is allowed to use one Oni per team. It is also split into two teams, Bonies and Fleshies. In Psychic Specters, the player can pick whatever side they want. Every week, the results for the amount of points gotten from battle of one team adds up and compares it to the opposing team. No matter of rank or win-loss, the player will always get an item. Creating a Competitive Team You can create a competitive team easily. You can base a team based on skill or you can base it off the attack power it has. However, be aware that sometimes your team will not work. Attackers Attackers are the yo-kai that will attack the opponent with massive damage. They can use techniques or they can use just attacks. Good examples of this are Shogunyan, Gilgaros, Gargaros and Jibanyan S and others many others that hail from the Charming, Brave, and Mysterious tribes Spiritual Attackers Spiritual attackers don't really get much credit But They will give you much of an edge for someone expecting Physical attacks. Opponent has a Sproink, Get By it by using a absorption or Supyo. Good examples are Frostail,Tengu,Kyubi and Azure Dragon, and others who hail from the Mysterious, Charming and Slippery tribes. Blockers Blockers are yo-kai that will take in all the attacks the enemy does.These Yo-Kais include: Enduriphant, Impass, Walldin, Machonyan, and many others that hail from the Tough tribe. However, note that most of these are A-ranked Yo-kai, so you can only have 2 maximum. Inspiriters Inspiriters are the yo-kai that inspirit their enemy to cripple their performance from either status ailments, health loss, or stat reduction, or they inspirit their ally to boost their stats, give them temporarily regenerating health, or make them an attack priority for the opponents. Introduced from Yo-kai Watch 2, if the Yo-kai loaf around or they are inspirited, you can take all of their soultimate meter and fill yours, and if lucky, you can do 999 damage to them. Inspiriters are popular in parties where there is a yo-kai that will do lots of damage with their soultimate. Examples include: Nosirs, Dummkap, Snottle and many other yo-kai that hail from the Shady and Eerie tribes. Healers Healers are the yo-kai that heal their allies. If you are a high leveled battler, you'll rarely see any teams use healers because they are more about attack power than being healed. Examples include: Leggly, High Gnomey, Elder Bloom, Auntie Heart, and many other Yo-kai that hail from the Heartful tribe. Popular Yo-kai Online Most of the time, when battling, you'll always see that yo-kai over and over again that it sometimes make you feel happy defeating it over and over again or it makes you feel like you don't want to battle the same thing again! Well, these are the yo-kai that are used in almost every team. These Yo-kai can also give you ideas for a team so it's best to look at them. Popular Attackers Shogunyan Shogunyan is a Wind-attributed Legendary Yo-kai. He the #1 used yo-kai in all teams because of his skill, Extreme Critical. Starting from Yo-kai Watch 2, there was souls and some souls like Demuncher's soul or Gleam's soul make you get a higher chance of getting a critical hit, and pairing such a soul to Shogunyan makes him a pratical force of nature. Since he has high speed and strength and his soultimate also has high base power and can hit all yo-kai, all yo-kai in the front will have a high chance of getting wiped out by boosted critical strikes. :To accentuate this, some players have Shogunyan be accompanied by 2 Sergeant Burly's. This is because Sergeant Burly's skill makes adjacent yo-kai have higher strength and they both have the soul that makes Shogunyan's Soultimate meter fill up faster. The Sergeantn Burly's can also inspirit Shogunyan to make all of his stats up by a lot! Their soultimate even does the same thing but to all yo-kai. :However, Shogunyan does have some weaknesses. Since his atribute is wind, he is weak to ice. If you have a yo-kai with a soultimate that is ice-attributed and it luckily hits him, you can do massive damage to him If that fails Just get a Frostail to deal with him. Also, Shogunyan's a Glass Cannon, so if you have enough strength or spirit, you can do massive damage to him in short order. Lastly, if you manage to take down the Captain Bully quickly, his strength will fall dramatically. Gargaros Gargaros is a Fire-attribute, S-ranked Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. He is the reason why all the Walldins and Impass disappeared after the Oni Evolution Update. He has super high strength, hp, and defense which makes him deadly and very hard to defeat. He even has the skill, Guard Demolish which makes him do normal damage even if you are guarding. Orcanos and Orgalus work with him (The Same Style) Has Well. :In the metagame, he is usually accompanied by two Sergeant Burly's. Like Shogunyan, having two Sergeant Burly's allow it so Gargaros can do even more damage that he can one hit knock out anything that's foolish enough to stand in his way. Sometimes, the two Sergeant Burly's would have a soul that would pretty much do the same thing as their skill so that will make Red Oni's strength go up by 4 stages! Like said in Shogunyan, they can even inspirit and do their Soultimate. :However, he does have weaknesses too. Like Shogunyan, you can take out the Seargant Burly to make his strength go down. Unlike Shogunyan, he does not have a high speed. Therefore, if he is left and you have a water attribute yo-kai that is also very quick, you still have a chance to defeat him. Slimamander Slimamander is a Fire-attributed, B-ranked Yo-kai from the Shady tribe. Starting from Yo-kai Watch 2, you are able to befriend him in Bony Spirits. Slimamander is a Yo-kai that has very high strength but surprisingly, that is not how he is used in the metagame. :Gamers usually use him by giving him a rare soul that can change the attribute of his technique and accompany him with Dummkap, Yoodooit, Ray'o Light, or Drizzelda. Dummkap may seem like a very weak yo-kai since he is found very early in the game and doesn't evolve into a stronger form like his counterpart Wazzat can, but they accompany him with Slimamander so he can inspirit him, causing Slimamander's spirit to go up by 3 stages, which also causes Slimamander to do more damage with his technique. Yoodooit is accompanied with Slimamander sometimes because of his skill. Yoodooit 's skill makes the yo-kai attack on his turn. Since Slimamander doesn't have much speed, this can cause him to attack more quickly. Ray'o Light or Drizzelda is accompanied with Slimamander depending on the type of technique he uses. Ray'o Light's skill makes fire attribute attacks to go up while Drizzelda is the same but with water. So, if Slimamander uses his techniques as usual but does a lot of damage, there's most likely Ray'o Light in the back. If Slimamander uses water techniques, than there's most likely going to be Drizzelda in the back. Their skills can stack so there's usually more of them in the back row. Lastly, a few players arrange their team as so that they have 6 Slimamanders using different elemental techniques so they can instantly win because they at least have one of their opponent's attribute weaknesses, as well as obtaining the Shady Unity bonus. :However, Slimamander has many weaknesses. First , he is meant to attack more with STR than using techniques so even when boosted by Dummkap, Ray O'Light, or Drizzelda, his SPR is not that dangerous as more noteworthy SPR-using Yo-kai. Also, since people trained him to use his techniques and to have higher spirit, his soultimate isn't that effective because his soultimate uses strength. Next, he has very low speed and defense so he can easily be KOed by a soultimate and it would take him a long time to attack as long you have some quick yo-kai. Since he is fire attributed, speedy and powerful water attributed Yo-kai are his greatest counters. Lastly, if you have a yo-kai with a skill that takes in all damage like Komasan S, Frazzel, and many other yo-kai, you can easily win from the team. Jibanyan S Jibanyan S is a Fire attributed S-rank yo-kai. Starting from the Oni Evolution update, you can get him only in Bony Spirits.(Most of these are Bony Spirits yo-kai). :Like Shogunyan, Jibanyan S has a skill where he easily gets criticals, which makes him very deadly if he has a soul that makes him do more damage when he gets criticals, similar to the skill, Extreme Critical. He is exactly like Shogunyan except for being able to charge his soultimate up more quickly. The reason why this happens is because the soultimate doesn't have much base power. The less base power a soultimate has, the less time it needs to get charged up. Paws of Fury and Nyain(usually equipped on Jibanyan S) has a base power of 20x5 and 25x4 while Shogunyan's soultimate's base power is 25x10. So if he is accompanied by the same 2 Captain Bully strategy, he can do a lot of damage in a hurry to the yo-kai getting protected by the blockers. :However, he has a major weakness: his skill, Insecure. Not only does his skill make him get criticals easily but it can also cause the opponent to land criticals on him just as easily. Since Jibanyan S has very poor defense, he can taken out easily from any enemy Soultimates or attacks that get him. : Popular Blockers Enduriphant Enduriphant is a water attribute A rank yo-kai from the tough tribe. You can get him by fusing Fidgephant and Touphant. He is used because of his skill which allows him to live at 1 hp 2 times! This makes him very hard to defeat, especially if he is usually guarding. He was used more often after the Oni evolution update due to Gargaros having the skill guard demolish. However, since he is a blocker, he has many weaknesses when it comes to attributes. And when battling him, you shouldn't really worry much about him as he will rarely attack your yo-kai. Also, remember that the skill doesn't always work. It can fail. Impass/Walldin I put the two together since they can be used for the same purpose. They are both earth attribute A rank yo-kai from the tough tribe. Impass can be befriended by evolving Noway at level 29 while you find Walldin in Yo-kai Watch 2 by searching the trash and boxes close to the every mart at the Breezy Hills. However, do not use the Honke-exclusive Impass as he has a different skill. They are both used because they have the skill, "Blocker" where if a turn passes and it turns to them, they will automatically guard, no matter what happens. If a turn doesn't pass and it goes back to them, they will not guard at all. They also have a difference between them where Walldin's soultimate actually damages all opponents while Impass just raises his defense and gets targeted. Walldin has better stats than Impass as well so I recommend trying to get him. But, as mentioned before they have many weaknesses when it comes to attributes. Also, using them after the oni evolution update will not be effective as they will be easily defeated by Gargaros in one hit. Overall, use these blockers before the oni evolution update. Machonyan Maskednyan is a Lightning attribute A rank yo-kai from the brave tribe. You can befriend him by downloading Psychic Spectors and finding him in the school gym. You can only battle him once a day, however. He is used as the same purpose as Gamammoth as he can live at 1 hp 2 times and he is also easier to be paired with Shogunyan or Seargant Burly due to being the brave tribe. (Brave tribe is OP) He also does a decent amount of damage to the enemy so it makes him a very strong blocker even if he is the only yo-kai left. However, he can easily be defeated by earth attribute attacks and his skill doesn't always work. He also has less defense than most other blockers so be careful when using. Popular Inspiriters Nosirs: Nosirs is a restoration attribute, D-rank yo-kai from the eerie tribe. They can be found almost everywhere. For example, they usually show up at Breezy hills, Shopper's Row, and Downtown. Their skill, makes you not being able to turn your watch so that you can take out other yo-kai. This is a big weakness to people who have Walldins/Impasses as they can't use their skill until the other player turns to different yo-kai or you defeat him. They also can heal their allies but only just a bit, making them very obnoxious, especially if you were targeting him and he heals. However, since they are low ranked, they can easily be taken down by just a soultimate or a yo-kai that can hit hard. This is a yo-kai you wouldn't really want to battle with. Snottle Snottle is an absorption attribute, D-rank yo-kai from the mysterious tribe. He can be found at random locations but right after you fight him, he will move to a different location. His skill is what makes him a very good inspiriter. It allows for his inspirits to always succeed. So no one can really resist his inspiriting. His soultimate also inspirits everyone so he gets really annoying. But, like all other low-ranked yo-kai, he is easy to defeat by just a soultimate or a hard-hitting yo-kai. This is a yo-kai you really need to watch. Healers Elder Bloom Is one of the Best healers out their, If you don't find a elder bloom either there is no healers or Auntie heart. What Makes him key is the fact his soultimate can revive, Once you take him out he won't be a problem In Yo-kai Watch 3 Popular Attackers; The Last Nyanmurai The Last Nyanmurai is nearly a clone of Shogunyan, however he is less dependent on hitting multiple time like Shogunyan. He also is a 'Merican Legendary Yo-kai, so he can equip the 'mercian sword as an equip-able item. However, his Soultimate only hits in 1 row, covering less range. Category:Game mechanics Category:Combat mechanics Category:Mechanics Introduced in Yo-kai Watch 2